


C is for Circle Jerk

by kfiorino



Series: Fetish ABC's [2]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Circle Jerk, Dirty Talk, Experimentation, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfiorino/pseuds/kfiorino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse is high, Walter is drunk. They have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C is for Circle Jerk

“You’re high, I’m drunk and we’re both horny. Ever been part of a circle jerk?”  
“Mr. White, what the actual fuck man? No. I’m not gay or anything.”  
“You’re telling me you’ve never had a circle jerk, Jesse?”  
“Yes Mr. White that is exactly what I’m telling you. Now please let me just come off this high in peace.”  
“But Jesse!” Walter whined. He’d had maybe one too many beers but, he and Jesse had just finished a long day of cooking. He hadn’t had any stimulation in months since Skyler refused to even acknowledge his existence.   
“Mr. White aren’t you like a hundred years old? Can a dude even get a boner at your age?” Jesse mumbled lighting a cigarette.   
“How the hell did you think I had Holly? Yes Jesse, though I am in my later stages of life I can still obtain an erection.”  
“No Mr. White I’m not gonna jerk you off.” Through his complaining Walter could see Jesse every couple of seconds starting to reach for his penis and then hesitating and backing his hands away from it.  
“You can masturbate in front of me, I don’t mind.”  
“Stop talking Mr. White.” Walt watched Jesse’s pants as his erection became more and more visible.  
“Looks like your favorite organ’s trying to make an appearance,” Walter laughed. At this point Jesse had given up all sense of control and started rubbing himself through his baggy jeans. It was clear he was holding back from pleasuring himself further. “Oh come on Jesse, don’t be a wimp. Go for it. The whole nine yards.”  
“Fine! Jesus Bitch!” Jesse unzipped the front of his pants and letting one hand into his underwear. Walter stared at him focusing on Jesse’s breathing. The sight of the younger man masturbating was enough to throw him over the edge. Shortly Walter lost his self composure and began jerking himself too.   
“Oh come on Mr. White seriously?” He sighed between breaths. Walter groaned. Didn’t the kid know the rules of circle jerking? No talking!  
“Jesse!” he hissed. “No talking during a circle jerk! Don’t you know that?”   
“No, why Mr. White. Don’t want my voice to turn you on too much?” Yes that is exactly why he thought. “Mr. White, how does it feel to touch yourself after so long?” Walter wanted to moan. Stop it, get control of yourself. “You think I don’t see that Mr. White? I can see you Mr. White. I’m turning you on so much right now.”  
“Jesse stop it!” He was right on the brink of orgasm and didn’t want the embarrassment of it being to Jesse’s demise.   
“You’re so close Mr. White, so close.”  
“Jesse!” Walter cried as he came into his hand.   
“Mother fucking Christ!” Jesse followed right after him. Circle jerking was now something Jesse could cross off his bucket list.


End file.
